1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system including a printer that forms an image on a medium such as a paper sheet and a data processor that provides data to the printer, and a data processing method.
2. Related Art
An image forming system including a printer and a data processor as separate units is generally employed for digital color printing. The printer forms an image on a medium such as paper, and the data processor supplies data to the printer. In this type of system, single-color images (image components with colors and an image component with black) of yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C), black (K) and the like are formed, and a full-color image is formed by superimposing the single-color images on one another. Accordingly, an image forming unit (so-called printer engine) is provided for each color in the printer, and the data processor supplies the image forming units of the respective colors with image data of corresponding images.